1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a dispensing or vending apparatus for newspapers or other articles and more particularly to a newspaper vending device which can be pole or pedestal mounted and includes improved means for providing a relative ease of access to the vended articles while providing means for precluding the unauthorized removal of a cash box from the vending device.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Throughout the years there have been a number of different devices available for dispensing articles such as newspapers. The basic operation associated with procuring a newspaper from these devices generally requires that one insert a coin into a coin receptacle opening whereby the device mechanically unlocks to permit access to the vended article. The purchaser then opens a hinged, biased door and removes the vended article. Thereafter, the door closes and automatically locks the device in its normally locked position. Unfortunately, a number of vending devices available are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Some units utilize a hinged access door which is inconveniently located between a purchaser and the newspaper storage compartment such that purchasers must bend or otherwise reach over the door to gain access to a paper.
Additionally, access door hinges and springs utilized in some devices presently available are directly exposed to the atmosphere such that over a period of time the hinges and springs become corroded or are otherwise adversely affected.
A further disadvantage encountered with certain newspaper dispensing machines presently available is that means are unavailable to maintain the biased door in an open position particularly when a vendor is inserting or removing papers from the apparatus. A vendor is required to hold the door open manually, the result being that the vendor is not free to use both hands to load or unload papers in the paper storage compartment of the vending machine.
In other instances, it has been found that it is difficult to mount paper vending machines in certain locations because the device has no adequate provisions for mounting the device on a pole or pedestal. Further, some conventional prior art newspaper dispensing machines fail to provide an adequate means for removing the coin operating mechanism and cash box from the unit.
Finally, newspaper dispensing machines presently available generally have a paper display device located adjacent a glass or transparent plastic member located in the access door. It is sometimes found that the paper display means are relatively expensive, bulky and, on occasion, constructed in such a manner that a paper to be displayed is torn in the course of mounting the paper in the display means.
It is desired to eliminate the problems associated with newspaper vending apparatus presently available with a vending device for newspapers or other articles which can be readily and removably mounted on a pedestal, pole or other support fixture.
It is also desired to have a newspaper vending apparatus in which a paper can be prominently displayed and the biased access door is positioned away from the paper storage compartment to permit an individual to have easy access to the paper storage compartment. Moreover, it is desired that the biasing means be hidden from view irrespective of whether the door is in an open or closed position such that the biasing means is protected from the atmosphere. Further, it is desired to provide a device in which the biased access door can be locked in an open position to allow a vendor to use both hands for locking or unlocking operations.
Finally, it is desired to provide a means for permitting the entire coin-locking mechanism to be removed from the newspaper vending apparatus whereby either a cash box or a coin operating unit can be inserted, removed or replaced.